fearincarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
4 Forces
On November 30th 1:42 PM (EST), JayceJ posted a thread in the General Fear Discussion entitled "4 Forces." This post said: "What are they? What do they hold over me? One of many secrets to be told One of secrets already revealed One that passes truth past lips sealed and One that cowers even those who feel most bold" One theory is that each of the forces could refer to a "Those of Fear" user on the Fear Incarnate forum: Darkness, Truth, Light, Fear, JayceJ, Fear Incarnate, Fear Reincarnate. Truth *Associated with the Eye of Perception *Associated with numbers 0 and 3 (forum user number) Darkness *Associated with the Eye of Truth *Associated with numbers 3 and 4 (forum user number) Light *Associated with the Eye of Deception *Associated with numbers 4 and 5 (forum user number) Fear *Associated with number 6 (forum user number, for one) Fear Incarnate *Associated with number 7 (forum user number) Fear Incarnate is a force mentioned by JayceJ in his topic "A Memory Returned." According to JayceJ in that post, Fear Incarnate does not have a physical form. It must act through others because it's an idea. Here's how JayceJ describes it in his post: "What is fear? Fear is an idea, an emotion. Fear is a natural reaction in our bodies to something distressing, generally an image, audio or thought pattern causes this reaction of fear. It is a basic survival stimulus stemming from the days of basic human existence in the wild. Humans were programmed to be scared of things that would hurt them, and would enter fight or flight. Nowadays, Humans are always the predators. They don't often get hunted, except by other humans. But what if there was a predator of humans? One we didn't know about? I'm about to tell you one of the biggest secrets known to mankind. Open your minds to the concept of this, even if you do not like the idea: Humans are not alone on this planet. We are not the only intelligent life-forms. There is a being that has long existed, since time began to be recorded. This is the being man has long learned and has been genetically programmed to fear. It is fear incarnate. What does Incarnate look like? Nobody really knows. We can garner from human reaction to various stimuli that seem illogical various aspects of what Incarnate is. Incarnate is exactly that - Fear Incarnate, it is an idea. It feeds off human fear and represents itself in animals, sounds, images, and even people. Incarnate is a different being than us - It has no physical form. It is an emotion that lies within humans, and even lesser animals, that Incarnate uses to control us. And it's starting to realize we know it's there. Incarnate will try to frighten you, it will try and scare you in various ways. Unnatural things may happen to you, this may be the work of Incarnate. The more you think about it, the stronger it gets. You're thinking about it now, aren't you? How Incarnate could leap down upon you as a giant spider, only for you to find out it was only a nightmare? Or how it could be the stalker following you home at night? Or maybe even the ghoul sneaking up behind you, breathing down your neck. But don't worry about it, in fact, don't think about it. It'll only make it stronger and hungrier. It's not like i could hurt you, right?" It can be taken from this that Fear Incarnate could be a parasitic organism. Or a metaphysical presence, but humans are its natural prey. How it consumes its prey is not known, or if it consumes them at all. If its previous prey are the Subjects, it could just want to kill, instead of consume. Fear Reincarnate Fear Reincarnate seems to be Fear Incarnate's goal, it is a physical form for Fear Incarnate. Category:Characters